Tabitha Reagan
Introduction Tabitha Reagan, originally from Manchester, is a retired Lost MC member currently residing in San Andreas. After a long history of conflict and struggle with her old motorcycle club, Tabitha hopes to put the past behind her and attempt to rebuild her life alongside her significant other, Brandon Jumper. Biography Manchester Early Years During her first couple years of life, Tabitha stayed sheltered from the world with her mother in their dark, tiny apartment on the north end of London. She didn’t see her dad much, as he was always travelling back and forth between there and Manchester on club business. Blythe grew tired of never seeing Kiernan, always left to tend to the child. Kiernan could see it as well. They always tried to put on a happy face for Tabitha when they were together, but their marriage was failing. When Tabitha was old enough to walk and talk, Kiernan invested in a sidecar for his chopper, specially crafted with a carseat. He bought a child-sized helmet and special goggles. Against Blythe’s constant rebuttal, Kiernan insisted on introducing Tabitha to his second family. They set out one day to drive up north to Manchester, Kiernan making a point to try and reassure Blythe, and convince her the time off would be nice. But when they returned a few days later, the apartment had been wiped clean with just a note left. Teen Years Without a mother, Tabitha grew up with the club. Along with Kiernan, she had countless “role models” teaching her the way of the streets, as well as doing their best to make sure she had a normal upbringing. She learned everything from the officers: school studies, how to fight, field first aid. Tabitha prided herself on being a quick learner, fast on her feet. As she got older, Tabitha was split between joining the MC full-time through blood, or attempting to pursue a “normal” life. Her father tried to convince her to reach out to her mother, who had written a few letters to Kiernan over the years. Tabitha refused to have any contact. At the young age of 15, the Manchester chapter took a vote and decided to patch her in. The only “nay” came from her own father. Just a few months after she earned the patch, the Manchester chapter was faced with a damning choice: continue relations with The Triads, who had been supplying their firearms for years, or pursue the manufacturing directly and cut out the middleman. The club had spent a lot of time making connections and building their own reputation, and they had also noticed a decrease in quality recently from the Triads. The vote was split halfway down the table, all the way until President Farlough broke it. Manchester had decided to make a move on the Triads’ business. The initiation of the plan was just supposed to be a meeting of information: exchanging prices, forms of payment, etc. The club had eyes posted around the area, but no plans to be aggressive. The Triads, on the other hand, had made their stand. Farlough and Kiernan met with the leader and his right hand down on the docks below, unarmed in good faith. Tabitha stood guard over them from across the way, binoculars equipped. She was joined with 1 other patch on her right, and 2 others watching from an adjacent rooftop. All seemed well for the meeting until one deep, roaring gunshot rang out. Tabitha barely had enough time to drop the binoculars before her partner had tackled her to the ground, attempting to protect her from the imminent barrage of bullets. She wrestled him off and sprinted towards the 2 kuttes writhed over in the middle of the lot. She discovered Farlough cradling Kiernan’s lifeless body. Her father had been shot through the skull with a .50 caliber sniper rifle. --- After Kiernan’s untimely death, Tabitha felt more lost than she had before. Despite other members of the club stepping in to comfort her, she struggled with anger and aggression, trying her best to suppress the emotions and keep quiet. Her only real communication was with her eyes, which glowed with a bright amber hue, a rare birth defect. Farlough dubbed her with the road name “Topaz”, in hopes that it would bring her the confidence and encouragement she would need to finish out the war. Farlough tried his best to step in as both a father figure and mentor of the club, desperately working to teach Topaz the way of the patch so she would survive on her own. The End of the Manchester Lost Eventually the war with the Triads had finally been settled, but not without major loss. Patched members gunned down in cold blood, nomads travelling in and out, running from the first sign of conflict. Ex-family who had turned and needed to be dealt with. Farlough and Topaz were the only two members left from the beginning of the war, save one prospect who had graciously earned his rockers during the situation. Everyone else had only just arrived into town, still debating on whether or not to patch in. Without a club strong enough to make smart decisions, the table slowly turned into a monarchy. Farlough had begun to confide in Topaz like a VP, despite her declining the badge multiple times. The tension in power became apparent to the club, and people started talking. The nomads worried constantly about Topaz, knowing how young she was and how prone she could be to breaking. Eventually word of the club's struggles crossed overseas, and Tabitha was called to the Liberty City mother chapter to handle national business. Without her presence to keep everyone in check, the Manchester chapter eventually folded. Liberty City Category:Civilian Category:Characters